A stator of a rotary electric machine includes a stator core that includes yokes placed annularly and fixed around the axis about which a rotor of the rotary electric machine rotates and teeth protruding in the radial direction from the yokes; and windings that are wound around the teeth ant placed is slots formed between the teeth. As described in Patent Literature 1, the stator includes insulators that provide isolation between the stator core and the windings.